Kiraboshi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Ignorando ambos el sonrojo de sus rostros y ese vacío en sus estómagos. Tras el ligero choque de sus labios.


**K**_irabosh__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Ambientado en Teikou. Puremine everywhere._

* * *

El eco salvaje que resuena tan fuerte como los rayos que bajan y golpean la tierra durante las tormentas, es sin duda conocido por los oídos de Kuroko. Son las ondas poderosas y las bestiales brisas de un maremoto los adjetivos que describen los pasos firmes, constantes y desordenados de Aomine que se escuchan a lo largo del gimnasio y los mismos que hacen ese raro sonido.

Tetsuya deja la botella con agua a lado de su toalla sobre la lona. Ojeando los alrededores desinteresado en busca de alguien más que pueda estar acompañándolos.

Y hallándose, gratamente, con que están solos.

No sabe si Daiki está al tanto de su presencia y la resplandeciente sonrisa que le surca los labios adjunta a los ojos entusiastas, le hacen desear permanecer callado para solo detenerse a observar ávido la danza de su compañero sin desconcentrarlo.

"_Las energías que tiene_ _Aomine-kun son increíbles_"

La mano sobre su pecho, arrugando la playera que viste, intensifica el sonido de su pulso desbocado que retumba en su cuello y garganta, pero a Tetsuya no puede importarle menos porque él solo escucha la risa apagada, la agitación exaltada y la música que arma Daiki cada vez que danza con el balón sujetado a su mano.

"Más alto"

Dicen con determinación esos labios y Kuroko los oye claro.

"Mucho más alto"

Daiki baila acelerado en dirección a la canasta. Con los ojos fijos en ella. Casi como si estuviese seduciéndola. Y Tetsuya se siente mareado, celoso y enamorado. Aomine muestra sus mejores pasos, girando e impulsándose en un salto que semeja un vuelo seguro y juvenil hasta el aro. Clavando la pelota con potencia poderosa.

La circunferencia de la canasta vibra, tiembla, posterior al impacto; y las piernas de Kuroko por igual.

Es un acto destructor que curiosamente derrumba todo a su alrededor de forma encantadora.

"Haa― haa―"

La garganta se siente rasposa y la saliva que baja dificultosa por ésta acentúa la sensación, y es que a Tetsuya se le ha esfumado el aliento que le sobra a Daiki quien respira agitado pero sin dejar de lado esa expresión dichosa de su sudoroso rostro. Observa que con el dorso de la mano Aomine se quita la humedad que se le desliza desde los cabellos hasta la barbilla desde esa posición encorvada, con los antebrazos sosteniendo su peso en los muslos de sus piernas semi flexionadas que adoptara tras el juego. Y Kuroko quiere ignorar las llamas que le atizan el interior de forma extraña justo en ese momento.

La figura de Daiki luce mucho más esbelta, piensa Tetsuya al ahora verlo erguirse. Puede apostar incluso que ha crecido un par de centímetros más, dejándole otra vez atrás. Y con solo ese hecho tan real le basta para apagar súbitamente el fuego de sus adentros. Sustituyéndolo por una gélida ventisca que le aterroriza y paraliza, y a la cual se niega cerrando los ojos.

El pensar que no puede seguirlo por más que lo intenta, le golpea fuerte y bestial. Derrumbándolo poco a poco, cayéndose a pedazos, pedazos que no vuelven a pegarse por mucho que se intente.

Tetsuya está tan absorto sufriendo sus desilusiones que no se percata del instante en que Daiki se mueve hasta su lado. Observándolo detenidamente con los párpados y labios apretados. Aomine ladea la cabeza casi como lo hace un joven y curioso gato ante algo innovador. Él no entiende que es lo que sucede en el interior de su sombra pero sí lo que ocurre en el suyo. Y por ello lo hace.

"¡¿Eh-"

Es sorpresivo, inesperado y por eso mismo Kuroko se queda con el grito atorado y los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo y desorientado por lo que ha pasado.

"¿Ao-mine_-kun?"_

"No tiene caso que lo siga intentando. Al parecer después de todo necesito de la ayuda de Tetsu"

"¿Eh?"

Kuroko no comprende, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que le habla Aomine. Tampoco el que éste se encuentre alzándolo al sostenerlo de las piernas. Cargándolo. Elevándolo.

"Las estrellas"

Explica sencillo Daiki, con su radiante sonrisa y esa naturalidad embelesante. Y Tetsuya solo suspira.

"No entiendo nada de lo que dice Aomine_-kun. _Por ello primero, ¿podrías bajarme por favor?"

"No quiero"

La mueca en los labios de Daiki acentúan su caprichoso y raro deseo. Kuroko quisiera golpearlo pero el aire entusiasta que posee le arrebata las ganas.

"Peso"

Comenta intencional para hacer recapacitar a su captor.

"Satsuki pesa más que tu"

Curiosamente en ese momento a Kuroko se le son devueltos sus deseos de golpear, y así los aprovecha estrellando el puño en la clavícula izquierda de Aomine.

"_U-ugh"_

Quien contiene el jadeo y afianza los brazos y manos al cuerpo de Tetsuya, temeroso de soltarlo.

"No tenías por qué"

"Es culpa tuya"

"Ah"

Kuroko le da tiempo suficiente a Daiki para recuperar el aliento quien farfulla cosas sin sentido por lo bajo, tal y cual: "¿Desde cuan-do tiene tanta fuerza?"; el sexto jugador enarca una ceja, contemplando el monologo de Aomine para después de otro prudente receso interrumpirlo.

"Sobre las estrellas, ¿qué tienen que ver comnigo?"

Aomine deja de murmurar para verle. Sintiéndose Kuroko sonrojar al percatarse de su reflejo en las ávidas y azules pupilas de Daiki. Agachando la mirada cuidadosamente.

"Quiero alcanzarlas pero no importa cuanto salte, no puedo hacerlo"

Explica con cierta pena y empleando una mueca juguetona. Pero Kuroko con la vista oculta tras su fleco no las nota.

"Tetsu"

Y por ello mismo Aomine le llama, tierno y hasta cierto punto temeroso, temeroso de que sus palabras no hayan alcanzado los oídos de Tetsuya.

"Sin ti no pue-"

Repite insistiendo, siendo detenido antes de que logre terminar de hablarlo.

"Ya escuché, lo que Aomine_-kun_ dice"

Contemplando a Daiki con emociones teñidas en su mirada frívola y constantemente blanca. Con los pómulos pintados de rosado y la frente arrugada por no querer soltar alguna lágrima.

Aomine abre tanto la mirada cuando ve esa expresión en Kuroko. Plasmando asombro por encontrarla.

"¡Hahaha!"

Riendose y dando vueltas precipitados con Tetsuya aún en sus brazos.

"De-tente, no lo hagas"

"¡Vamos Tetsu, ríete!"

"Nos vamos a ca-"

"¡Uwah-!"

Y en efecto la euforia de Daiki los arrastra hasta el suelo, resonando el impacto por la lona de madera que tapiza al auditorio.

"L-lo siento"

Dice Aomine desde el piso, sobándose la frente.

Pero Tetsuya no responde. Las pocas energías restantes, la montaña rusa de sentimientos seguida y esa caída abrupta lo tienen fuera de combate con la cara pegada al suelo. En una pose semejante a la de un muñeco sin vida.

"Tetsu"

"_¿De dónde saca tantas energías?"_

"Quiero alcanzarlas"

Daiki se lo cuenta extendiendo la palma hacia el techo, mirandolo determinado e impotente.

"Es imposible"

Tetsuya le contesta, tajante e indiferente.

"_Uhm"_

Oyendo el quejido de Daiki.

"Es imposible a menos de que Aomine_-kun _se vuelva un astro-"

"Tetsu"

Callándose de nuevo Kuroko. Resoplando bajito contra el piso.

"Tetsu"

Girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Topándose el rostro de Daiki a centímetros del suyo. Quedándose helado por la cercanía y esos fieros ojos, que al mismo tiempo contienen inocencia, mirándole.

Un acercamiento agresivo realiza Aomine en contra suya. Pero detiene los labios a nada de los de Kuroko. Es un titubeo y Tetsuya no sabe si también existe miedo. El corazón late, tan sonoramente que ninguno sabe a quién pertenece el ruido. Daiki se muerde y Tetsu decide terminar la distancia cuando la suerte se lo impide.

"¡¿Kurokocchi, Aominecchi?!"

La voz de Kise desvanece la oportunidad, rara e inexplicable.

"¿Qué hacen allí tirados?"

Aomine cierra los ojos, suspirando profundo, girándose al lado contrario. Dándole la espalda a Kuroko quien sin entender nada vuelve la cara al suelo.

"¿Se trata de algún juego?, yo también quiero dormir con Kurokocchi"

"Por favor no te acerques, Kise_-kun"_

"¡¿Eh?!, ¿por qué?"

"Ya vete, Kise"

"¡Ah!, Aominecchi que malo"

Mientras tanto Daiki piensa en cómo emplear la ayuda de Tetsuya para alcanzar lo que tanto desea, sin prestar atención a las quejas de Ryouta. Y Kuroko en cómo podría su ayuda servirle de algo a Aomine.

"Kise-_kun_, ¿podrías callarte?"

"Kurokocchi, ¿tu también?"

Ignorando ambos el sonrojo de sus rostros y ese vacío en sus estómagos. Tras el ligero choque de sus labios.

* * *

_終わり__._

* * *

_Estoy segura de que esto tiene faltas ortográficas pero ni word, ni google chrome, ni nada me las marca. ¡LAMENTO LOS ERRORES!_


End file.
